Chess Mate
by TaggertShare
Summary: Treat Heart and Harmony discuss inviting boys to a dance. In doing so Treat Heart accidently hurts Bright Heart's feelings. Bright Heart's latest hobby gives Treat Heart a unique way to make up with him. In so doing a lifetime passion for Chess begins for each. Bonding their friendship in a unique way. Grumpy's cards are right, the Joker is not always the only fool.


Messy Bear grinned as he got ready to head for Grumpy's and Share's home. Messy's Mate rubbed her snout on his nose. "Try to win some Care Credits in the Card Game" said Treat Heart Pig. "Try not to drink too much Bumble Berry Wine. I heard Grumpy likes to get others tipsy so he can win more easily. Harmony swears Share spiked the punch the last time she played cards there."

"I will try not to mess up, my sweet Piggy" said Messy Bear. "I hope you do well yourself when you have your Match tonight. It's too bad The Care a Lot Chess Club doesn't usually play for money. I heard you are getting to be quite a good Chess player."

Treat Heart grinned. "I did win by a Check Mate two Matches ago. That really made Bashful Heart blush! The one time I beat Brave Heart it really dampened his roar. Tonight I am matched up against Bright Heart. If one of us wins by a Checkmate the prize is a Certificate for Coffee and Donuts for two at the Share Shack." Treat Heart rubbed her plump tummy. "I would love to win it for us, but never count that rascal of a raccoon out!"

Messy Bear chuckled as he went out the door. He knew Treat Heart was kidding about the rascal part. Who would ever think a male raccoon and a female pig could go from being antagonists to friendly Chess opponents. Yet his friend, Bright Heart and his Mate, Treat Heart had. They were now members of a small Chess Club. Founded by Smart Heart Bear it numbered six Members. Smart Heart, Brave Heart, Secret Bear, Bashful Heart, Bright Heart and Treat Heart Pig.

Besides friendly weekly matches there was also one monthly grand match. Sometimes the winner did get money. Usually it was just a simple prize. Paid for by the funds raised from the Members small Dues. Also from fund raisers such as Bake Sales. Although most of the potential profit was often eaten before the goods got to the public. Opponents were set on a rotating schedule. Tonight's weekly scheduled Match was Bright Heart versus Treat Heart. Both smiled as they remembered how they had once been opponents of a different sort. Former foes who had become best friends.

Now as they got ready for a Chess Match the two friends eyed each other. "Ready for a rare loss by Check Mate" said the female Pig to the male Raccoon. Bright Heart pushed his eye glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "No, so bring it on" said Bright Heart with a grin. Tonight's match was being refereed by Secret Bear. "Call it Bright Heart" she whispered as she flipped a coin. "Heads" said Bright Heart. Then he said "darn" as Secret removed her right paw out of her left palm.

Treat Heart grunted in delight. She knew of a few of Bright Heart's eccentricities. A broad grin crossed the Piggy's snout. "I won the coin toss. As such I go first as White." Bright Heart cringed. Despite his high IQ he was a bit superstitious. He felt black was a negative and therefore an unlucky color. And so started yet another in a long line of Chess matches between two unlikely friends. A friendship that began after two wrongs did make a right. When wounds caused by hurtful words would be healed by a new found friendship.

Treat Heart had never thought much of her weight as a young Piglet. If she did get teased by a Male she would wait in ambush later. Jumping on the transgressor. Many a young male Cub would get embarrassed as they sat pinned under the female Pig's rotund buttocks. "Kapow, you got sat on by the Butt of this Sow" Treat Heart would say to the trapped boy. That helped to ease the teasing a bit from Males. Females were a bit more problematic.

As the young Hog entered her Teen years she did become more sensitive about of her size. There was still the occasional teasing the plump Teen got from the skinnier crowd. Sometimes she would over hear a rude comment about her size.

Yet no matter how hard Treat Heart tried to control her weight she remained fat. At least she could take solace when she was eventually re-united with her siblings. Her brother Boaris and sister Sweet Treat were just a plump as was she. But that had yet to happen when a series of incidents led to a fateful moment.

Bright Heart was smarter than the average Care Cousin. He was also a bit secretive and shy. As a youngster he would rather read than to play rough games with the other boys. Then in his early teens he had to start wearing eye glasses. He tried to find eyeglasses whose color would match his furry mask. Hoping the eyeglasses would be less noticeable.

The first day he wore them at school was also the first day he ever got called a Nerd. It was a remark he never forgot. The already shy male became even more reclusive. As he reached his latter Teens he rarely sought dates with girls. His Senior Year at Care a Lot High School was socially painful for him. Some boys could laugh off a female's rejection of a possible date. For other boys such rejection is painful. Bright Heart was such a boy. However boys are expected to take such pain without crying. Most teen boys would rather die than cry in front of a girl.

Bright Heart had all but given up on asking Girls to go out with him. Then one day Harmony walked up to him after he stepped out of the Smart Heart Library. Bright Heart had checked out a book on his new found hobby. "You better read up on dancing" said Harmony. "There is a Sadie Hawkins Dance scheduled for two weeks from Saturday. Who knows, some girl just may invite you to the Dance."

Bright Heart felt giddy for a moment. Was Harmony about to invite him? Instead she walked off after saying "see you later". Several more times a female mentioned the Dance to Bright Heart. Yet none asked him to attend with them. "Why won't any Girl ask me out" he thought. "I do bathe. I use deodorant. I use Flea Powder. Do they consider me a Nerd or a Geek?!"

Meanwhile the Senior girls discussed among themselves their choices of boys to ask out. A successful date may just lead to a future Senior Prom partner. Treat Heart over heard Share ask several Girls if any were taking Grumpy out. All said "no" or "probably not". Treat Heart walked up to Harmony. "Poor Share, I think she is interested in Grumpy. But she is probably too shy to ask him out."

While the two Girls talked they didn't notice Surprise walking toward them. They also did not see Bright Heart walking toward them from the opposite direction. Harmony frowned. "Share and Grumpy will probably both be dateless. It is too bad they wouldn't go together." Treat Heart grunted. "I have yet to ask a boy to go. I am not sure if any would go out with a plump girl like me."

Treat Heart half expected Harmony to make a snide comment about the Piggy's weight. Instead Harmony spoke seriously. "From what I've gathered from the girls most of the boys are spoken for. I think Oopsy, Messy Bear and Too Loud aren't invited yet. I don't think Bright Heart is either."

"Well, Bright Heart is a Nerd so he is most likely at the bottom of eligible boys" said Treat Heart. "It is unlikely a Nerd like him will get asked by a girl to attend."

At just that moment she turned to see Bright Heart standing there. He looked stunned for a moment. Then his lips visibly quivered. He looked teary eyed as he stammered out sarcastically "well thanks a lot!" Then he ran off, dropping a book on the way. A piece of paper had fallen out of the book. Both girls watched the paper flutter to the floor. Harmony gave Treat Heart a poke on the arm. "Way to go girl. I think you just made that boy cry."

Then both girls jumped as Surprise Bear yelled "that was a surprisingly mean thing to say!" Surprise poked Treat Heart's plump belly. "As for you, of all girls you should know how hurtful remarks can be about another's personality or appearance." Before either Harmony or Treat Heart could reply Surprise strode off in a huff.

Treat Heart and Harmony looked at each other. "I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings" said Treat Heart. Harmony sighed. "I should have been more thoughtful too. Girls should realize boys are usually expected to do the asking for dates. Imagine how painful it must be for a boy to get turned down multiple times. Or for a shy guy to try to get the nerve to ask a popular Girl to go out with him. I just realized how unfair the dating game can be for some males."

Now Treat Heart sighed. Surprise was right. So was Harmony. Treat Heart picked up the paper that had fluttered out of Bright Heart's book. It was notes on how to play Chess. Also some diagrams on how certain pieces were allowed to move. Treat Heart quickly read it. Then picked up the book Bright Heart had dropped. It was titled "The Game of Chess". "This Game seems a bit complicated" thought the Pig to herself. "If Bright Heart can play Chess he must truly be smart." Then she hit herself on the forehead. "Girls such as I should respect intelligent Boys like him."

Then she set out to find Bright Heart. Meanwhile Bright Heart had made a tearful dash to Rainshine Meadow Park. He sometimes went there to read while sitting on a park bench. Many Bears and Care Cousins liked to visit the park to play games or relax. During warm weather Bedtime Bear could often be found snoozing on a bench there. Grumpy often went there with a deck of cards. Playing Solitaire was something that helped Grumpy feel less blue. He also liked to sit on the banks of Rainbow Creek. Watching the colorful water flow by. Now as Grumpy walked away from the creek he was nearly run over. The teary eyed raccoon was running full speed when he saw someone step in front of him. Bright Heart tried to put on the brakes. To his shock he nearly ran into Grumpy. Slightly bumping into him. A pack of cards fell from Grumpy's left hand paw.

The startled Grumpy turned and grabbed whatever had bumped into him. Grumpy was not expecting it to be another boy, and certainly not one who was crying. Grumpy stared wide eyed into the tearful eyes of the Care Cousin raccoon. Bright Heart gasped. He had cried in front of two Girls. Now another Boy had seen him crying. Bright Heart cringed as he waited for some expected teasing. Instead he heard Grumpy loudly sigh. "Well, it seems I am not the only blue boy here today. Let's sit on a bench and discuss your troubles."

Grumpy picked up his pack of cards and headed for his favorite bench. It was blue with purple stripes. He sat on one end and Bright Heart gingerly set his butt down on the other end. "Let me guess" said Grumpy. "One of the girls has hurt your feelings."

Bright Heart sniffled. "I got called a Nerd! Also I heard girls don't want boys like me at their Sadie Hawkins Dance." Grumpy rolled his eyes and then shook his head. "Girls, I have heard them referred to as the fairer Sex. However, they can be as unfair as any boy. As mean as any male bully. When will such girls learn words do hurt. Words can be as pointed, sharp, or painful as any weapon. The wounds they leave are visible as tears, grimaces, and sad faces."

Bright Heart looked awestruck. "Wow Grumpy. You do understand how I feel." Grumpy checked to see if there was a breeze. He noted the air should be calm enough not to blow away his cards. Bright Heart watched as Grumpy opened the deck of cards. Grumpy soon found the cards he was looking for. He laid them out between he and Bright Heart. "The game of love is like my deck of cards" said Grumpy. "The Girls are all vying to be the Queen of Hearts at the dance. They will fight over whom they consider the most handsome or strongest Boy. He will be their King of Hearts. At least for a short time. Love is fickle. It can be like a fad. For those of us not considered a top card love can be sad. However it can also be sad for the top cards too. Who knows, the girl who hurts a boy's feelings may just wound herself in the process. The Joker is not always the only fool."

"That is a really deep thought, Grumpy" said Bright Heart. "So what do you think I should do?" Grumpy picked up his cards as he gave it a thought. "I would wait for a short time to see if she comes to you. If she is sorry for what she said she may seek you out to apologize. If not then next time you do run into her let her know how her words made you feel. Let her know how those words hurt. Care Bears and Care Cousins are supposed to care for each other. Not hurt each other. Even if it is just verbally."

After thanking Grumpy for his words of wisdom Bright Heart set out to go home. He didn't really want to see anyone else for a while. He just wanted time to think. He was almost to the exit gate of Rainshine Meadows Park when he spotted a park bench that had never been there before. He went over and noticed a small brass plaque on the bench. Its inscription read "Donated by Heart Song Bear. Sit, take a sad song, and make it better".

So Bright Heart did sit. He thought of Grumpy's cards. "Well, I know I'll never be the King of Hearts. The Queen of Hearts would most certainly pass me by. If love was a Chess Game I would likely end up a Pawn." That reminded him of something. "Shoot" he mumbled to himself. "I hope the book I dropped gets returned to the library. I wouldn't want to be responsible for a lost book. I also lost my cheat sheet for the moves the Chess Men are allowed to make." Just then his reverie was interrupted by the sound of heavy hoof steps. Bright Heart looked up to see a teary eyed Treat Heart holding out a book to him.

Before Bright Heart could react Treat Heart blubbered out "I am sorry. I didn't mean to be mean. I never meant to hurt anyone's feelings! Here is the book and paper you dropped." Bright Heart could see Treat Heart was just as teary eyed as he had been. Bright Heart remembered what Grumpy had said. He thought of the inscription that had enticed him to sit where he was. He pointed to the brass plate. Treat Heart read it, then plumped her butt down on the far end of the bench. She turned her head to Bright Heart. "I can't think of a sad song to make better. I did notice you are studying the game of Chess. Chess seems complicated to me. I think I would like to try my hoof at it. How about the two of us taking a hard game and making that better."

Bright Heart grinned. Someone wanted to play Chess with him. Better yet that someone was a female. "You're on" said Bright Heart. By the time Treat Heart got back home she too had a Cheat Sheet on the moves allowed by the Chess Men. She knew what a Rook, Pawn and Bishop was. She also knew just how wrong it was to pre-judge others by how they looked or what they wore. Better yet she had a new friend. In the days that followed Bright Heart could have defeated her time and again as he showed her how to play Chess. However he had simply pointed out other moves for the rookie player to consider. Even in defeat Treat Heart felt a bit of triumph.

In victory Bright Heart felt a bit of remorse. He could hardly wait for Treat Heart to become a true opponent. Their first game which ended in a Draw seemed like a victory to both participants. They celebrated by going Dutch at the Ice Cream Parlor. On the night of the Sadie Hawkins Dance neither attended. They were a playing a game of Chess together. Years and tears would come and go. Former teen Care Cousins became adults. Treat Heart would fall in love with a Care Bear. Bright Heart remained a shy and reclusive guy. Yet through it all a Care Cousin Pig and a Care Cousin Raccoon would remain fast friends. Now those two friends sat on opposite sides of a Chess Board.

Now as they playfully glared at each other Treat Heart thought of her first move. Secret Bear looked at a timer. "By the agreed rules you have three minutes to move your Chess Man" she said quietly. "Talking, including Trash Talking, should be held to a minimum. Now go." After Treat Heart moved a Pawn forward two spaces Bright Heart grinned deviously. He knew of the Piggy's penchant for snacking. He pointed at the Gift Certificate. "I can taste the coffee and donuts already." "Shh" went Secret. Then Bright Heart went to move a Pawn. Treat Heart eyed his move as Secret kept time.

Treat Heart laughed good naturedly. "What if this Match ends in a declared Draw?" Once again Secret put her hand paw to her lips. "Shh, in case of a Draw we should all get coffee and donuts!" The match would last over an hour and a half. In the end it was declared a Draw. The next day would find a Care Cousin Pig, Care Cousin Raccoon and a Care Bear having coffee and donuts together. They were soon joined by Smart Heart Bear.

"I heard a Coon and a Pig had quite a Chess Match last night" said Smart Heart. "Secret told me all about it when she turned in the stat sheet. However this Bear plans to win by Checkmate the next time I take either of you on." A certain Pig and a certain Raccoon glared playfully at her. Then the ever gregarious female Pig playfully slapped the back of the ever shy Raccoon. Secret just giggled. "Bring it on" the two Care Cousins said in one voice.


End file.
